


Beg For It FullBuster

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Snow and Ice, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray catches Lyon masturbating... Moaning his name?!??<br/>What will Grays reaction be to his long life rival masturbating to the thought of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just The Beginning FullBuster...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray catches Lyon masturbating... Moaning his name?!??  
> What will Grays reaction be to his long life rival masturbating to the thought of him?

Lyon happened to be in town because he and a few other members of Lamia Scale were on a mission together and it happened to be close to Fairy Tail.   
Lyon had just got there from a long travel to where the famous guild was, Sherry knew of Lyons crush on his rival, so she recommended they bunk together and Gray had no problem with that...  
But Lyon did.

How the hell was he supposed to keep his cool and NOT Jump Gray while they're staying together for god knows how long?!?!?!? Damn women, Lyon decided he'd have to get pay back some day for this..

But as of now, Lyon decided it'd be a good idea to go ahead and make himself at home while Gray wasn't there, mainly so he could get rid of his arousal that had popped up when Gray "Lost" His clothes, sometimes he swore it was on purpose or something...

Lyon went straight to the shower and tried to get rid of his "Problem" With a quick cold shower.

Nothing.

Then he decided to try a cold bath and soak, maybe it would help his sore muscles as well.

Nothing.

Lyon finally gave up and decided that since he was alone, he could risk it.  
Gray wouldn't be back from the guild for awhile, right? Yeah...  
Lyon reached down to his "Problem" And started giving it soft slow strokes, deciding he could take his time dealing with this issue.  
His head rolled back and his eyes fluttered shut, everything in this house smelled like Gray, that piney musk smell... It drove him mad...  
He started thinking about one of the many fantasies he had involving Gray.  
They had certainly increased over time, he was having a wet dreams about him almost every night.  
Sometimes he was on top, dominating the stoic ice mage, other times... Gray was making him practically scream in ecstasy..

Hand cuffs, Floggers, Butt plugs, Dildos, Cock rings you name it he had a dream of it getting done to him, or him doing it to Gray...  
It was sinful, to think about someone you've known your whole life, plus your rival like that, in those ways...  
It was torture to Lyon sometimes. To see all those ladies fawn over him pff, they didn't know him like Lyon did...

At that point Lyon was moaning a bit louder then he would like to admit..  
His pumping hand moving faster and faster... Till he was sent over the edge.  
With a loud shout of the man he loves name, he was done...

Or, at least, he thought so.

After Lyon had taken care of his "Problem" He got out of the tub and dried off.  
Then proceeded to put on an extra pair of boxers he had with him and draped a towel over his head and shoulders walking out of the bathroom.

He saw Gray... Standing mere inches away from him...  
Both of them with eyes wide staring at one another, there was silence till Gray spoke up.

"So, u-um sorry if I intruded o-on some alone time..."

Gray was confused as to why he was apologizing for entering his own home, but he felt like he should.

" U-uh its okay, I'm really sorry for making this awkward. If you want me to leave I will."

Lyon was mad, not at Gray, himself.  
He should've never let his guard down, he should've never done this.   
Hell it might have been less awkward to just try and conceal it.  
But no, he just HAD To shout his name... Curse this man for being so attractive....

Lyon turned to leave without a response bending down to get his bag to leave when he felt an icy grip on his arm.

"Wa-wait don't go Lyon... I need to tell you something.."

Lyon paused, stood up and decided he would stay long enough to listen to Grays words.

" I-I I've loved, I've loved you for a really long time Lyon, and part of me was glad when you decided to go home, I had t-to jerk off in the bathroom...  
Your scent was to much when y-you hugged me... I just wanted to tell you the feelings are mutual...  
If you still want to stay with me..."

Gray turned his head away bashfully, trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.  
Lyon was stunned, by the confession and how absolutely adorable Gray looked right now, hes never seen him this, submissive. He wanted to take his ass right now...

"Gray, I never knew you felt this way I-I I was scared you'd never want to see me again after that... But I'm happy to hear that I could make you that aroused with just a hug..  
I wonder what other things I could do to make you aroused hmm?"

Now it was Grays turn to be shocked, he never heard Lyon sound like this before, his voice was dripping with sex...  
But damn him if he'd be the moaning submissive. He'd fight till the end for topping Lyon.

" Why don't you try and find out, I have lube in my night stand..."

Lyon smirked at Gray, and Gray returned that smirk as well.  
Gray took two fingers and wiggled them in the sense for Lyon to follow, where one could only guess, the bedroom.

Once they entered, Gray had no chance to say anything as Lyon was immediately attacking his lips in lustful kiss.  
There tongues met in a hurry, both trying to fight for dominance. Lyon easily winning as he reached down and pinched Grays ass.  
But Gray wasn't ready to give up that easily...

Grays thoughts were interrupted by the back of his knees hitting the mattress, he hadn't even noticed they were moving backwards, he was laid out on his back with a gentle push from Lyon.  
Said icy man began attempting to strip Gray of all of his clothes, which wasn't hard, he was already in his boxers some how...

Lyon didn't care much thou, as soon as he dragged his lovers boxers down enough where his rather hard member sprung to life he was happy at the sight before him as he gripped Grays pulsing cock, he started to pump up and down painfully slow.

It turned Gray into a moaning squirming mess, it turned on Lyon as well.

Lyon was originally on his knees, on the floor but he decided he'd stand up still pumping Grays now leaking cock he straddled Gray knees on either side of the icy man beneath him.  
Gray looked up at Lyon his hand still pumping him, they locked eyes and all Gray could see was, pure desire and lust.  
They both had secretly wanted this for awhile now, but its right here in front of them, and they will make it last.

" I-I'm close Lyon Ahh"

"Not yet, I want to make this last as long as possible, Gray."

Gray shivered at the way Lyon said his name, he's never said it like that before.

Gray laid his head back panting, wanting release so badly but was denied.  
He looked up as he saw Lyon knelt over one of his duffels he brought with him.  
Gray was curious as to what his partner was doing until Lyon stood up something behind his back and stared right at and Gray with a glint in his eyes as he licked his lips.

" Ly-Lyon... What are you doing Ahhaha Hey!"

Gray was tackled by said man and then he heard the rattle of hand cuffs.  
Oh no. He was trapped, not really... he could easily break these with his magic, but he didn't want to...  
Lyon dropped his head so it was low enough to whisper in Grays ear.

"Now Gray... Be a good boy okay? Our safe word is "Ice" Use it if I go to far.."

Safe words?!?? Grays mind was in a buzz, what was Lyon about to do to him?  
What kind of kinky shit was Lyon into?  
Granted Gray had thought about this same scenario quite a few times, it was still shocking that it was really coming to life.

Lyon noticed the slightly confused face Gray had after he lifted his face, and smiled.

" Gray? Have you ever dreamt about this before?  
Me, handcuffing you to your very own bed, about to tease you and fuck your sweet ass with so many things? Hmm? Have you ever thought of being my pet? Begging me to fuck you hard?"

Gray was as red as Erzas hair at this point..  
Maybe he had dreamed about some of those things before... Except the pet one... That was new... and He kinda liked the sound of it... As if he'd tell Lyon thou.

Gray just blushed and averted his eyes away from Lyon, Lyon took that as a yes and smirked..

" Its time to begin, Gray."

~End~


	2. Ice Cubes Aren't Just For Drinks, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyon starts with his master mind torture devices... Making Gray wanna beg, but hes not to that point yet, he wouldn't allow himself to be, that bastard wouldn't have the last laugh..

Lyon was just getting started, he had so many things he wanted to do to Gray it probably wouldn't all fit in one day...  
But that was alright, he was going to be here for a few days... Long enough to show Gray he loved him..

Lyon got off of the bed and shut the curtains Gray had in his room, making it dark to where you could barely see your hand in front of your face.

But that's the way Lyon wanted it.. So he never knew what was coming..

Lyon got back onto the bed and straddled Grays lap and leaned in to whisper in his ear-

Lyon: Are you ready Gray? Remember our safe word is "Ice" If I get to rough with you, okay?

Gray merely nodded not able to really say anything else.  
Lyon smirked at Gray, Gray lightly blushing only thinking of what could happen next.

Lyon leaned down again to steal Grays lips in a passionate kiss.. No more time needs to be wasted..

Lyon broke the kiss and sat up. He backed away from where Gray was and got off the bed to admire the body of the ice mage...  
Lyon still clad in his boxers stared at Grays naked body, his leaking arousal, his already hard nipples... His puckered ass...

This was going to be fun, for both parties..

Lyon smirked at his own devious thoughts and decided he'd start simple.

He climbed back onto the bed this time to the left side of Gray, he had already laid out some of the things he wanted to use... The first thing he picked up was a cock ring and went to put it on Gray.

"Wh-What is that? Lyon?"

" Its called a cock ring, Gray, it stops you from cumming so I can play with you."

Lyon looked up at Gray, smirking as he slid it on his cock.  
Gray averted his eyes.. Damn kinky bastard...

" Now, Gray I want to try something on you.."

"What would that be...?"

" I wanna see how much ice I can fit in that ass of yours.."

"Wa-Wait what?!?"

Gray was stunned by the request, but he couldn't lie, it turned him on...

"If its too much I won't, Gray."

"N-No its fine... Whats my reward if I do so?"

"Hmm okay.. If you can fit 8 in your ass, I'll take the cock ring off."

Gray hmmed in thought, that cock ring was getting pretty annoying... He figured he'd go for it, why not?

"Th-That's fine, I guess... Just start already.."

Lyon smirked at how eager Gray was, so he complied and formed a ball of ice.  
No bigger than a marble.

"Also Gray, if you want me to slow down and give you a breather, just say "Ice Berg" 

Gray nodded but laughed a little at the safe word, granted he hoped he didn't have to use it..

Lyon slipped in the first Ice marble.

#1

Gray moaned slightly at the intrusion but accepted it gladly.

Lyon formed another in his hand, and slipped it in past the ring of muscles again.

#2

Gray softly moan this time, getting use to the size of the icy marbles, he was relaxing now. It couldn't be that bad, right?  
Lyon formed another, a little bigger this time.

#3 

Gray moaned a little louder this time, feeling the increase in size. That bastard..  
Lyon formed yet another, the same size as the last pushed it in to Grays now dripping ass.

#4 

Gray flinched, but moaned, yet again, the ice was slowly melting inside him.  
But not fast enough, the smaller pieces sat side by side while the larger ones were trying to burst through the middle of them...

Lyon formed yet another, he was getting more turned on by the second, by his moans, and his dripping wet ass.

#5

Gray moaned as yet another entered him, 5? 3 more to go..  
Lyon formed another, a little longer than most of them were, but it was thinner than the others.  
When he pushed it in he angled it to slide past the others and widen his ass.

#6 

Gray moaned louder than he'd like to admit, but it was also getting very painful...  
He had to have a breather.

Gray: Lyon I-I  
Lyon: Whats the safe word Gray?  
Gray: I-I Ice berg..

Lyon smiled softly and leaned in, gently kissing his chapped lips, rubbing his sides lovingly, waiting for him to be comfortable again.  
Gray broke the kiss to speak.

Gray: O-okay I'm ready again..

Lyon sat up again and his eyes flickered down to Grays ass that was now leaking more than every.  
He decided he'd form another longer one and press it past his ring of muscles deep into him..

#7

Gray arched his back and moaned as everything got rearranged and the newest one was pressing against his prostate, with every breath it subtly rubbed against his prostate, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take this..  
Lyon formed a large marble in his hand once more, and pushed it through Gray's ass to join the other 7

"#8, I'm proud of you Gray, now, go empty your ass and I'll take the cock ring off."

Lyon un-cuffed him and allowed him to go to the bathroom, when he came back he was stumbling a bit so Lyon carried him bridal style back to the bed and laid him down once more, and hand cuffed him again.

Lyon leaned his face towards Gray so he could whisper once more.

Lyon: You did good Gray, I'll take care of that reward for you..

Gray shivered at the thought, but his mind entered a blurry state when Lyon started kissing down his chest, stopping to play with his hardened nipples licking over them and blowing hot air over them causing Gray to shudder.  
He kept making his way to Grays cock.  
When he reached Grays obvious arousal, he opened his mouth and wrapped it around Grays cock, and removed the cock ring with his teeth.

Gray moaned and shuddered, pulled against his restraints anything to show him he wanted more, but he wouldn't get more yet.

Lyon sat up cock ring between his pearly whites, he took it out and smirked at the panting mess he made of Gray.  
He set it on the night stand next to all of his other things he wanted to use, it was some what torture to him as well, but it was sure as hell gonna be fun.

Because

Lyon: This is just the beginning FullBuster. I'll make you beg for it.

~End~


	3. I Can And Will Punish. You. FullBuster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray has been a pretty good boy so far, Lyon allows him to take charge for a little bit.  
> Also-  
> GRAY YOUR TSUNDERE IS SHOWING.

Lyon: This is just the beginning FullBuster. I'll make you beg for it.

Gray shivered at the thought of Lyon dominating him in such a way.  
With Gray it had always been the other way around, he dominated the ladies, they moaned, they were satisfied.  
He had only dreamed of things like this before.  
It was thrilling and scary at the same time.

Grays thoughts were interrupted by Lyon un-cuffing him from the bed, he was slightly confused as to why the latter was doing so.

" Wha-What are you doing, Lyon?"

Lyon just smirked at Gray and picked up a collar and leash from the nightstand..  
Gray gulped knowing where that was was going next..

"You're going to be my pet Gray, my bitch."

" Hey! I'm no ones bitch! How dare y-"

Gray was silenced by a kiss, he tried shoving him away but it wasn't working.  
He was steal a little weak from Lyons actions before.  
So, Gray enjoyed the kiss, until he felt something soft go around his neck.  
He knew what it was, but he couldn't get out of the kiss fast enough to stop him.

"Lyon! Take this shit off! I'm not gonna be your pet!"

" If you were really that displeased you would've used the safe word Gray... But you didn't."

Gray blushed madly, he was right, in some weird way, he loved this feeling...

" Wh-What ever.."

Lyon only smirked at how much of a tsundere Gray was being.  
Lyon attached the leash to the collar and tugged gently to Gray closer to the edge of the bed.

"Fu-Fuck you Lyon I'm not gonna be your "pet" 

Gray said with a frown but he was still blushing madly.  
Lyon put on a fake pout in hopes he'd get Gray to comply and stop being such a tsundere.

"Gray, please? I promise you'll love it."

"And if I don't?"

"Then we'll doing something else, but at least try it, for me?"

"....Fine...Whatever."

Lyon smirked, Gray had no idea what he was getting himself into..  
Lyon tugged again, trying to bring Gray closer to the edge of the bed.  
Gray moved to stand on his knees, but Lyon shook his head and smiled.

" Wh-What?"

"Pets don't walk on two legs Gray.."

Gray huffed and got on all fours, and crawled towards Lyon.  
Lyon smirked at his obedient pet.. This is going to be fun.  
Lyon jerked Grays head up with leash.  
Gray grunted at him in annoyance, Lyon smirked and kissed him.

"Now that you've warmed up to this a little bit.. The real fun begins.."

Gray gulped, Lyon is devious. Hes always known that... This was going to be fun, but like hell he'd tell Lyon that..

"Now, Gray, I want you to put your back towards me."

Gray nodded and did so, blushing the whole time.  
He turned his back to Lyon still on all fours, and awaited his next orders.

"Now, lower your front half, and shake your ass for me, pet."

Gray whipped his head around to glare at Lyon, he was NOT Going down without a fight.

"No! That is degrading! Screw you!"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk My little tsundere, you still didn't use the safe word, do I need to re-educate you on how and when to use it? I. Will. Punish. You."

Gray gulped, but he complied..   
He didn't really want to be punished, at the same time, he shivered with excitement about what he might do to "Punish" Him.  
Gray turned back around, and hesitantly, shook his ass.

Lyon reached out a started rubbing, and pinching Grays ass, he gasped at first but he kept swaying ass the way Lyons hands pushed , it didn't take much force to move him, Lyon enjoyed the power over him.

"Good boy, I should reward you for being so obedient, hmmm would you like that?"

Gray nodded unconsciously for he was drowning in even the slightest bit of pleasure.  
Lyon smirked and decided he would give his little tsundere a reward.

" Gray, since you've been a good boy, if there's anything you wanna try on me, or on yourself, I will comply regardless."

Gray widened his eyes and looked at Lyon like he was a mad man, but he had an idea flowing in his head..

"Okay... I have an idea.."

Gray gets off of the bed and grabs another collar and leash, he also grabs a dildo and lube..  
Lyon smirks at Gray, hes learning.

" Put on the collar, Lyon."

Lyon complied and put on the collar, then Gray hooked the leash onto the collar.

" On your hands and knees, back towards me."

Lyon complied without complaint and got on his hands and knees and turned his back towards Gray.  
Not to long later Lyon heard a bottle open, and than felt something cold prodding his ass, he relaxed and let Grays finger enter him.  
One finger, he moaned at the feeling but he wanted more.

Two fingers, he moaned louder and started rocking his hips against the fingers inside him.

"Damn Lyon, I didn't know you were such a horny bitch."

Gray yanked on the collar and snapped Lyons head back and started kissing him sloppily.

"You can't *Kiss* Say *Kiss* Much *kiss* You're still my pet, and *Kiss* Bitch."

Gray smirked and let Lyons head relax back to its former position.   
Gray decided he wanted to give him the dildo, he pulled out his fingers, Lyon whimpered at the emptiness but he was about to get something even bigger.  
At this point Lyon was rock hard, his cock was leaking and he wanted release so badly.

Lyon heard a bottle opening again he was about to turn his head to look when he felt something bigger press against his ass again, he shivered in excitement, ready for it to enter him.  
Gray rubbed the tip on his puckered asshole, Lyon whimpered and tried thrusting backwards but Gray pulled it back so he couldn't.  
Lyon whined at his action and Gray just smirked.  
He finally slid the dildo inside of Lyons sweet ass, Lyon moaned rather loudly, Gray shivered, wishing that his cock could be that dildo, but not yet.

He started pulling it in and out slowly but deeper and hard.  
Just enough to torture Lyon.  
Gray suddenly stopped moving it, but left it in deep.

"Gr-Gray why'd you stop?"

" Sit on you ass, now."

Lyon complied and rolled over and leaned his back against the bed post and moaned as he sat down, the dildo shifted and started rubbing against his prostate.

Gray grabbed the leash and jerked him forward again into a kiss.  
Gray broke the kiss leaving Lyon panting and flushed slightly, he gently pushed Lyon back, to lay on his back and started kissing his neck, all the way down his chest stopping by his nipples sucking on each gently and barely grazing them with his teeth.

Lyon moaned a shivered at his actions, Gray moved down inside of Lyons legs and started kissing the insides of his legs and nipping gently when he felt like it.  
Lyon liked how gentle Gray was being at this moment, it was a pleasant surprise.

"Lyon, you've been a naughty boy haven't you?"

"Hmmm?"

" Should I punish you for being so bad?"

" Gray, don't forget who's still in charge here."

Lyon sat up, he winced slightly, but he grabbed Grays leash he still had on and yanked him close but not close enough to kiss.

"Lyon: I am still in charge here , Gray, don't you ever forget that."

Gray gulped and nodded.  
He liked it when Lyon put him in his place, even thou, once again Lyon would probably never hear that.

"You tried to take advantage of me Gray, I'll definitely need to punish you now."

Gray gulped and released the air he didn't know he was holding.

" You're not coming out of this room for awhile, FullBuster."

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to those of you reading this, I might have the next chapter up tomorrow, I had a chapter finished but I didn't like how it turned out, things looked really rushed (It felt rushed really) So in the mean time I might be posting some lemony one shots on here while trying to work on the next chapter, I want it to be to par with the last two.  
> So GOMEN DON'T HATE MEH.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there was a day or two delay in chapters, I wanted to make sure this one was a good one, the last one I tried to write came out really crappy and I didn't like it so here is the final chapter of "Beg For It FullBuster" I'll also be re-editing some of the earlier chapters a little just to make sure everything matches up. Thank you and good bye! See you all in the next one-shot/longer story :D

"You're not coming out of this room for awhile FullBuster."

Gray gulped knowing that he was about to be punished....  
Lyon suddenly got off of the bed and dug around in his bag of toys and grabbed a small machine, it had differently leveled dials... He assumed they were for how much pain you could handle.

Lyon set the machine down and handcuffed Gray to the bed post, than slid back on the cock ring.

"Ly-Lyon what're you going to do to me?"

"As I said Gray, I can and will punish you... So that's what I'll do."

Lyon picked up what looked to be a butt plug connected to the machine and covered it in lube lightly and stuck it in Grays ass, Grays back arched off of the bed as the the slick plug entered him rather fast.  
Then Lyon hooked up several wires to the machine then connecting them sensitive ares on Gray body,  
his nipples, his inner thighs, and his navel.

Gray gulped as he saw Lyon reach to turn on the machine.  
Lyon decided to start smoothly and low so he put it to 3 of 10  
Gray squirmed about and moaned and the electricity coursing through his veins and in his ass.  
Lyon cranked it up 2 more, 5 of 10

Gray moaned out quite loud and his legs were twitching, he was panting as well but still no safe word.  
Add another 2 again, 7 of 10  
Gray finally screamed out of pain, pure pain.

"Lyon shut it off shut it off!"

"Whats the safe word Gray?"

"Ice! Ice! Motherfucking ice!"

Lyon switched off the machine and stared at Grays shaking body, he was panting rather loudly.  
Lyon started taking off the wires and gently slid out the butt plug laid them to the side for clean up later.

"Well I hoped you learned something Gray"

"Yeah that you're a sadistic fuck"

"Oh don't be so cold, you loved it till the pain started out weighing the pleasure, I pushed you to your limits but I stopped when you said the safe word, its there for a reason Gray, if something makes you uncomfortable or I go too far you use it. And I'll stop."

Gray just nodded and laid there, his relaxation didn't last long, he tensed when he felt icy hands around his throbbing cock, Lyon slid the cock ring off of Grays arousal.  
Lyon than took off his own collar and setting it to the side as well as Grays collar.  
Lyon leaned down and started kissing Grays chest, rubbing his sides lovingly than stopping to make eye contact.

"I don't think I can last much longer Gray"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know how much more I can do before I just fuck your brains out"

Gray blushed at how blunt Lyon put it, he was right thou Gray wasn't sure how much longer he'd last himself.

"Th-Then do it, Lyon... I don't know how much longer I'll last either.."

Lyon nodded, getting off of Gray to take off his own boxers, revealing his throbbing arousal.  
Gray gulped, wondering how that going to fit in him, Lyon only smirked and grabbed a bottle of lube.  
He was back over Gray in a moments notice and poured lube on his fingers to prep Gray for his arousal.  
One finger.  
It slipped in easily, considering what hes been doing to Grays ass its no surprise it slips in easily, thou Gray still moans lightly.

Two fingers.  
Gray moans a little louder this time and starts squirming around slightly.

Three fingers.  
Gray moaned and gasped loudly and yanked on his restraints wanting to yank or pull on something.  
Lyon wasn't sure how much longer he would last with Gray moaning like this, but he wanted to make sure he begged for it.

"Ly-Lyon please..."

"Please what, Gray?"

"Lyon, you know what I want."

"No I don't you have to say it."

"Ly-Lyon, pl-please fuck me.."

"What was that Gray?"

"Lyon Vastia fuck me right now!"

Lyon complied without hesitation, he lubed up his cock and pressed into Gray gently.  
He made shallow slow thrust at first until Gray rolled his hips causing them both to moan.

Lyon sped up and was getting faster and faster.  
Moans, skin slapping, and other lewd noises filled the room as Lyon pounded into Gray at max speed.  
They were both on the verge of cumming, finally gaining release together they moaned out in ecstasy  
Once they were down from there high, Lyon picked Gray up off of the bed bridal style and set him on the bathroom counter while Lyon ran a hot bath for them both.

Once it was full enough Lyon laid Gray down inside of it and laid down on top of him and they sighed in mutual satisfaction.

"I love you Lyon."

"I love you too Gray."

They muttered to one another sleepily and kissed as they relaxed.  
There fun had come to an end...  
For now..

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be posting a longer story with more detailed BDSM Action in it, it'll be with different characters of course, but I will try to make it better, I feel like I didn't give enough attention to most of the stuff and I'll probably be making a longer story, but not right now, I'm going to focus on one-shots and maybe start a more detailed one on the side and complete it before posting it so you guys don't have to wait super long for chapters because I lack in creativity.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a few chapters to this (Not A lot just enough to show off the BDSM An stuff) But I Hope you all enjoy :D  
> BTW The fluffy beginning to this is on my tumblr if you'd like to read it before this :) Bai  
> Tumblr-http://semegal.tumblr.com/


End file.
